


Wonder Man

by SelenaQuintanilla



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun's Powers Follow Diana's from New 52 and Rebirth, M/M, Mild to Average Violence, Minor Character Death, Other DC Heroes and Villains Don't Exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaQuintanilla/pseuds/SelenaQuintanilla
Summary: Born to the island of Themyscira, Changkyun, Prince of the Amazons, finds trouble after a civil war breaks out among his sisters when some begin to question his right to live among the society of women. Forced to flee to man's world, the demigod starts to face a multitude of challenges: fitting into man's world, appearing normal for the sake of his sisters, and finding a stable job. Unbeknownst to Changkyun, Zeus, his father, has already begun to help him through invisible forces when a representative for Starship Entertainment approaches him.





	1. Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone: this idea popped into my head not too long ago and I've been itching to write it to get it out of my brain. Feel free to ask any questions you have about my weird though process! A little side note: the majority of this story will not take place in Themyscira or focus on the civil war issue. The first chapter is exposition, and chapter 2 will begin in man's world (South Korea).

When Queen Hippolyta cried out everyday longing for a child, she became ecstatic when Zeus had delivered her wish. Everyday during her pregnancy, her fellow Amazons helped her around the island, sharing her excitement. The hardships of pregnancy had no influence on her ability to lead, in fact, it had the inverse effect. The island of Themyscira flourished and excitement soared for a new baby girl to join the island.

Despite not performing childbirth for thousands of years, the Amazons surprisingly fell into the routine of it.

"Sister, breathe. I can see the child coming." Antiope had been by her sister's side her entire life, and the pains of labor were no different. She held Hippolyta's hand as she gripped back with great grimace.

"Queen Hippolyta, she's beautiful! Her skin is so dark, so rich, she is going to be one of our fiercest warriors-" An Amazon began.

The entire room fell silent as Hippolyta's wails did not end. She had just given birth to a baby girl, so why were her pains continuing?

"General Antiope, I- she's giving birth to another child!"

"Quick, everybody back into your previous positions! Hippolyta, stay with us!"

Soon, the entire room was back to aiding their queen. They were to act first, and ask questions later.

"By the Gods... my sister- my Queen, here is your newborn baby-"

The rest of the Amazons fell in the shock once they had seen what the Queen had just given birth to.

"Baby boy."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta grew to love her children even more than when she was pregnant with them. The first month of ruling had made her the harshest she had ever been in her lifetime. She had to quell a rebellion of more than thirty Amazons, all because of one of her children. Hippolyta's daughter, Nubia, had immediately been accepted into the Amazonian society. Her son, Changkyun, had not. The Amazons were built upon strict principles and rules. No man could enter Themyscira unannounced, and no man could reside in Themyscira.

Over the years, however, the Amazons grew to love Changkyun just as they loved Nubia. And just as the Amazon aiding Hippolyta in childbirth said, they became the fiercest warriors on the island.

* * *

At age ten for the twins, they were already three years into training, and almost as good as any other soldier on the island.

"Hyah!"

"Ahhh!"

"Raaaaaah!"

Changkyun finally parries Nubia, and successfully pushes her off of him to have enough time to recover off the ground. "Do you always have to scream that much when we're training?" He pants while keeping his sword raised defensively.

"Do you always have to lose that much when we're training?" Nubia begins to raise her sword to strike again.

"Children, please! The battlefield is no place for mindless insults!" Antiope screams.

"Sorry, General!" Nubia screams back, shifting her gaze to her brother. "I suppose I'll have to let my actions speak louder than my words."

Seeing Nubia begin to swing downwards, Changkyun quickly evades her attack while simultaneously landing a kick to her knee, with a punch coming upwards on her jaw. She immediately raises her sword and shield in defeat.

"I know I was taunting you, but I always joke like that! You won't ever have the courtesy to let me win a few, will you?" Nubia says while cracking a grin.

"Me? Let you win? Not a chance in Hades." They both start giggling, and Antiope remembers that they are still kids.

"Alright, children," she smiles. "You trained well today. Go play before your mother comes searching for a progress report!"

"Thanks, Aunt Antiope." They both say while hugging her.

"That's General Antiope to you two-" she begins. "Now scurry off before I change my mind!"

* * *

By the time the twins were well into their adult years (for immortal Amazons, anyway) they had mastered all of the techniques brought down upon them. Of course, Nubia would always complain to Changkyun about how he got the numerous divine powers and not her, but she soon found out every time she lost to him she could blame him for abusing one of the numerous gifts the Gods bestowed upon him. It did confuse Changkyun, though, why the Gods chose to bless him and not his sister. She was technically older after all.

Despite Changkyun's amount of time alive by now, he was still discovering new powers. If he and Nubia's secret trips at night to their mother's library proved anything, he was a demigod, after all.

Changkyun and Nubia still trained daily, whether out of habit, or sport, they didn't know. But it was tradition. 

"I have you on your toes, today, don't I Changkyunnie? You're breaking a sweat and everything. Hermes' speed not helping you?" Nubia taunts.

"A true warrior does not rely on powers." Changkyun snaps back.

Nubia begins to beat her shield with bravado. "Then why don't you show me?"

Changkyun and Nubia begin to give it their all, which is not something they did often anymore. Changkyun noticed they started to become routine in their fights, and loved when they took it seriously from time to time. But Nubia was an Amazon just like him, and her skill was immaculate. He was wavering quickly. That would soon change, he hoped.

Nubia had Changkyun down on one knee and towered over him, raising her sword. "I win today I suppose." She began to swing down.

The next three seconds were a blur for both of them. All Changkyun remembers doing is raising his arms to shield the blow with his Bracelets of Submission, but putting them together had created a concussive blast that had launched his sister back.

"Ow." She uttered while on the ground.

"Nubia! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I have no idea what I did-"

"Get away from me! I'm alright, damn. Honestly, I'd make fun of you for using your powers to win, but you didn't know, and if I'm being honest, that was one of the most fun moments of my life! Who knew such a thing could happen? I know the Gods exist for Hera's sake but that was magnificent-"

"Changkyun! Nubia! Oh thank goodness, you're both alright. We heard the blast and thought the fighting had reached the royal chambers." Their mother had extreme worry in her eyes, something they had never seen come from her before.

"That's a long story, but fighting? What fighting, mom?" Changkyun quickly replies.

"A civil war among our people. It's nothing like the rebellion that I quelled when you were born. Nearly half of the Amazons are fighting because they are not happy with your presence on the island. They are furious a man is permitted to live here and that you acquired powers that Nubia did not."

"That's absurd! I've teased Changkyun greatly for it, but never once have I wished I were in his place. We must join the fight at once to put these traitors down." Nubia immediately jumps in. She had never been one to hesitate with her thoughts.

"Yes Nubia, you should, but Changkyun, you must flee. If any of the rebels succeed, you could be executed. I have faith in our loyalist armies and Antiope, but I can't risk it. Quick, we need to take you to the docks." 

"I won't do it, mother. I won't leave. If I leave, I may never return." Changkyun begins to tear up at the thought of leaving his sisters, his homeland.

"I know my love, we will find a way, but you must obey your Queen... your mother. Please. Do it for me." Hippolyta's voice is straining. She pulls out contents from her coat that she had brought. "Take this tiara, to always remember your sisters by. To always remember who you are the Prince of. And take this."

Changkyun knew that golden sheen from anywhere. "Mother... the Golden Perfect. The Lasso of Hestia, what will I do with this?"

"You are going to Man's World. You will face great evils, and potentially man-made war if you choose. Men will lie to you if they see fit. Do not trust them. The Lasso of Truth will keep them in check."

"Thank you mother. I'll miss you both." They all pull together in an embrace.

Their moment is cut short as Antiope barges in telling them to evacuate quickly as the rebel push has made its way to the palace.

"Nubia, take your brother to the escape hatch and help him into a boat. Once his boat is offshore and safe, return immediately to aid in the fighting."

"Yes mother. Changkyun, quickly, let's go."

* * *

"This isn't permanent. You know that. The Gods have a purpose." Nubia consoled her brother as she put the finishing touches on the sails. She could feel the tension, not just from the current warfare, but from her brother's inner turmoil.

"I know. But I hate to be the cause of a war and not being able to end it."

"This is how it must be for now. I... love you."

"I love you too, Nubia." Changkyun's eyes watered, but he quickly turned before letting Nubia see. When the sail was set, he was off into the sunset before any Amazon had ever noticed he was missing. He didn't dare look back at Nubia to show how afraid he was of leaving them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies if this seemed rushed. I'm itching to be done explaining and get Changkyun to Korea!


	2. Man's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super late update, everyone. It's a cliche thing to say as a writer, but life has been busy, and these first two chapters are dealing with ideas that are purely my own. I wanted to take time to properly flesh out Changkyun's attitude, speech patterns pre-interaction with Mankind, and his father-like relationship with Chronos. I am hoping to write the next chapters with more length, speed, and precision, as the premise of NO.MERCY as well as the trainees/MX members will be introduced in chapter 3 of Wonder Man. If you all have had the patience to keep up with this update, thank you! And to everyone reading, thank you for entertaining this idea I've been harboring.

Changkyun looked upon the horizons from the war galleon that had been docked just hours earlier. He had just been completely exiled by half of his own sisters from Themyscira, And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He began to trace to trace the intricate designs of his armor, reminiscing on better times. When he was deemed worthy to acquire his battle armor, he had been ecstatic. He was less than ecstatic when he saw the amount of space on the chestplate left for two breasts. It was rumored Hephaestus himself came down in that night to fix the armor. Changkyun smiled for the first time in hours as he felt beneath the fabric meant to cover up the welded pieces.

As he sat trying to distract himself, he had hardly noticed the change in lighting as a portal opened behind him. When he felt a touch of the shoulder, he wasted no time unsheathing his sword and lashing out.

"Ouch." The figure of light uttered. The wound immediately closed up, and the bearded figure looked up at him. "Lucky for me, time heals all wounds."

"Chronos." Changkyun muttered, sheathing his sword. The God of Time was no stranger to Changkyun growing up. Chronos had frequently shown up with the extravagant portal entrances time and time again, whether to pay him secret visits (God of Time or not, he was male, and not allowed on Themyscira) regarding prophecies he had "foreseen that Changkyun would fulfill, given time" or just to chat. "Why do I feel as though this is all apart of your plan?"

The grandfather figure began to laugh. "Changkyun, my dear boy, I do not concoct plans, I merely know them. All of them."

Changkyun slouched back to his resting place before, cursing how Nubia managed to get him the largest boat of all, denying him the privilege of dipping his exposed toes in the water. "Out with it. I have no patience for your gimmicks today."

"Are you certain your Amazon? You seem to lack the patience quite often."

"And more. We both know the clay tale is a fable. My regal role of demigod aside, my patience is unlimited but voluntary. It wears thin for people who seek to lecture me."

"You've been reading far too much. I understand you know how to use a large vocabulary, but I have been around a lot longer than you have, Changkyun. There is no need to be condescending to those that wish to aid you."

"Large vocabulary? I have mastered all of man's tongue-" 

"Silence." The elder's tolerance for the bickering was used up. "I am here to help you assimilate into mankind's society. When I told you growing up that things you didn't understand would come to light further down the line of time, I was referencing the current events. Have you ever wondered why you were the only individual on the island to have an appearance similar to the East Asians of mankind? I had foreseen these events, and had personally begged Eileithyia and Aphrodite to give you these features."

"I had always noticed, but all of the Amazons seemed to never bat an eye save for a few infidelity jokes in mother's council."

"To man, your race is known as Korean. Shortly, I will send you to the country of South Korea and assist you further. Your own father will be pulling a few strings with my guidance as well, but he will be limited as to not anger the rest of Olympus." For the first time in his eternal existence, Chronos' eyebrows furrowed with uncertainty. Changkyun made note of the gesture as Chronos began to speak again. "Also, we will have to leave the boat. Mankind's technology has become... advanced. You would cause a shock with such an ancient vessel."

* * *

Even to Changkyun, teleportation was still very disorienting. Colors began to mesh together, and for the first time in a long time, he felt light-headed. As his eyes opened, he saw a beautiful array of lights. The sky was decorated with an array of wondrous beams of metal. Changkyun gasped as he realized that these were in fact buildings! He wondered when the people of Man's World gained the ability to rival the architecture of Mount Olympus itself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chronos said behind him. "You should see what they're capable of 3000 years from now. Whether it's advancement in technological warfare or the advancement of their kind as a whole? I'll leave the surprise to you."

Changkyun glared back at Chronos. "For someone who spent an awful lot of time trying to console me, you're humor is very dark."

"Knowing all that has happened, is happening, and will happen puts a lot on a person's mind. Gods are no different. Let Father Time have his few humorous moments, would you?" Chronos turned serious after their banter. "I'm about to turn you loose, and someone will stumble upon you. They will be amazed by your abilities. Mankind is easily impressed. This person will want to use your abilities to further their own gain. You will aid them in order to assimilate into Mankind's society. I know you're as prideful as any other Amazon, but please be warned: do not draw attention to yourself. You are allowed to ask people around you about different customs. They will simply take you as an individual from a different country. Do not showcase your demigod abilities."

"What I do is not up to you." Changkyun declares. He flies into the air, heading straight for the city of Seoul.

Chronos watches Changkyun as he ascends towards the skyline. He looks down at his pocket watch. He sighs. "But it would behoove you to do so."


End file.
